


Hot Chocolate and Ebony

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angel!Gentiana, Angel!Ignis, Angel!Lunafreya, Angel!Prompto, Angels with ulterior motives., Demon!Ardyn, Demon!Aulea, Demon!Gladiolus, Demon!Noctis, Demon!Regis, Fantasy AU, Fire Lighter, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, IgNoct, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, M/M, Pining Confessions, Snark/Sass, interracial/racist politics mentioned, there's some cussing/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: He's the Demon Prince, who doesn't feel like he should be a Prince. He's an Angel, who just wants to love the pretty Demon Prince. And Prompto thinks it's high time they met.





	1. A Prompto Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2018, for FalchionSage/sarabis3!

It was said Angels only came down from Heaven if they had messages from the Gods, or they were sent to guide the dead to the afterlife. But Noctis was absolutely sure that the man sitting in the far corner of the coffee shop he frequented was an angel come to Eos. The question was, why? And why did he start coming to this particular coffee shop and order the devil’s own worst coffee? Noctis heard him order it every morning for the last two weeks, Ebony. It was the least healthy or beneficial drink the shop had to offer. It was rather concerning really. The man never seemed as if he were stressed or tired, not the least bit rushed, so he couldn’t figure out why the man would pick that particular beverage.

Noctis himself usually went with hot chocolate, no coffee or espresso please. He had a sweet tooth, at least that’s what Gladiolus always complained to him about when he got the chocolatey concoction. It didn’t mean anything to the other demon that it had taken centuries for Noctis to acquire the ability to drink the stuff without choking and attempting to die of it. It was just _so good_ though, he’d been addicted just from the smell, and now, now he could drink it whenever the fuck he wanted. Ebony was something he was sure even humans had to take years to acquire a taste for, yet, here this fool was, drinking it every morning like he actually enjoyed the swill.

Noctis ducked his head into his hot chocolate mug as the man’s head rose, Noctis had evidently been staring far too long this time. It wasn’t his fault! The man was gorgeous! And if he focused enough, which he hadn’t bothered to do since the first time he’d noticed the man, Noctis could see the faint outline of the man’s wings behind his back. He didn’t want to be caught staring however, if the man really _was_ an angel, then he would certainly NOT appreciate a demon staring at him.

It was just his luck that their races were generally on bad terms. It didn’t help anything that demons as a race had only come into affluence after an angel fell in love with one and was denounced by the gods. Only Ifrit had seen it for what it was, and had turned his back on the other gods, even his own lover, in favor of protecting the alliance and prospect of interracial relationships. However, the other messengers, well they hadn’t taken Gentiana’s so called ‘betrayal’ well at all. Though, she lived rather happily with Noctis’ uncle Ardyn. They really did make a great couple. After Ardyn had met her, he’d changed, and in Noctis’ opinion, the change was for the better. No longer having an asshole for an uncle was a total plus in his book.

Lost in his thoughts he jumped slightly when someone sat in the chair beside his own, usually he was by himself, and Gladiolus would have announced his presence rather loudly before plopping himself down. Noctis’ eyes rose and his blue eyes met another set of blue wreathed in blonde hair. He blinked, “Um?”

“Sorry,” The blonde man laughed, “You’re just always alone or with that giant lug. I figured I’d come and introduce myself, especially since you’re constantly staring at my boss.”

Noctis’ cheeks reddened and he bit at his bottom lip. “Sorry.”

The blonde beamed a smile at him, “No worries! I’m Prompto Argentum, the man downing the Ebony is Ignis Scientia. We work for the IRC.”

Noctis sat up and held out his hand, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, I um, don’t really have a job.”

Prompto shook his hand as his eyes went wide, “Wait, the...” he swallowed hard. “Wow.”

Noctis shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t make a big thing of it. I was just born that way after all, I haven’t earned it.”

“No, not in awe of you being the demon Prince, just... You’re best friends with Luna. A lot of people expect the two of you to get married. I just, um, I wondered...” Prompto’s face screwed up in thought as he planned out his words. “Does that bother you?”

Noctis chuckled, “About as much as it bothers her, yeah. I’m sure you know she’s got her eyes on someone else, she is the head of the IRC after all. I wouldn’t be opposed to marrying her if it came about, but, I’m... not really into women.”

Prompto gave a sage nod, then gave him a sidelong glance. “That why you stare at Ignis all the time?”

Noctis blushed again and ducked his head, “Partially, also, he drinks freaking Ebony. That shit’s gross. How can he stand it?”

Prompto laughed, “Maybe you should ask him some time? I gotta bounce, maybe we can talk again?”

Noctis looked up at him with a small smile, “Sure.”

He watched as the blonde bounded over to the other man and the two of them headed out the door, it seemed that like Ignis and Lunafreya, Prompto was also an angel, if the wings Noctis’ sight could see were any indication. Though, that they both worked for the Interracial Relations Committee was surprising. Noctis wasn’t aware that Lunafreya had gotten any other angels to help her out. Gladiolus worked for her on the side, when his duties as Noctis’ bodyguard allowed. Mostly Noctis just sent him off to her to help out, knowing he had a thing for one of the humans who worked there. He wished he could help Lunafreya out more himself, actually volunteer or something, but ‘it just wasn’t done’ for the Demon Prince, of all people, to ‘cater to interspecies relationships’. It didn’t seem to matter that his own uncle had started this whole deal in the first place by falling in love with an Angel.

He shook his head and finished his hot chocolate before heading back to the palace. Finding his mother switching the furniture in the main solar around as his father stared with a disapproving frown. Noctis chuckled, “It can’t possibly be that bad Dad.”

Regis shook himself and looked over at Noctis with a smile, “What? Oh, no, you’re mother is fine. I’ve a bone to pick with you actually.”

Noctis winced inwardly and braced himself, did his best to sound nonchalant, “Oh?”

“Yes. You are 11,000 years old now, you need a spouse of your own. I would like grandchildren one day you know!” Regis squinted at him.

Noctis closed his eyes and slapped a hand to his chest like Regis had just pierced it with an arrow. “You wound me.” Aulea tossed a throw pillow at him and gave him a look. “Alright, alright. I just, Dad, you know women aren’t my thing. What do you want from me?”

Regis huffed, “I want you to go buy some flowers that Lunafreya would like and go down to the IRC headquarters and sweep her off her feet!”

Noctis blinked, “You... know she’s not into me either right?”

Another throw pillow flew at his head, he barely ducked in time. “Fine! I’m going!”


	2. Ulterior Motives

“So~ what do you think of the lovely Dark Prince?” Prompto poked Ignis in the side making the older man sigh in a defeated way and look up from his paperwork.

“Honestly Prompto, don’t you have better things to do?”

Prompto chuckled, “Done with them, and you know that look won’t work on me, it’s exactly why Luna made me your assistant. I can’t be cowed like everyone else.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, “Fine. I happen to think he’s gorgeous, and I honestly can’t believe you went and introduced yourself like that earlier.”

A shrug, “It needed to be done. Besides, I’m not the only angel on Eos trying to hook the two of you up.”

Ignis’ face took on a pained expression and his forehead slowly lowered to his desktop. Prompto chuckled at him and he groaned, “You and Lady Lunafreya are ridiculous. I do NOT need help getting partners, no matter the race.”

Prompto squinted and gave him a totally disbelieving look, “Are you sure about that? Because, dude, the last time you got laid, was like three centuries ago, and shortly after that you saw Prince Noctis for the first time. I mean, if that doesn’t say something, I don’t know what does.”

Ignis groaned again, “Fine, yes, I would very much like to get to know him in an intimate manner. That requires me actually knowing him first however! And that’s not likely to happen. I mean, I’m an Angel and he’s a Demon.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to roll his eyes, and Ignis could _feel_ the motion of it as Prompto adjusted his stance to lean against the wall. “Which is exactly why I told the man your freaking name today. I mean honestly, he does fucking stare at you a LOT.”

The tips of Ignis’ ears turned pink, the only indication that he’d even heard the other blonde. Prompto opened his mouth to say something more when movement out in the hallway caught his attention. He stuck his head out the door then quickly ducked back inside and rushed to Ignis’ desk and literally hauled the taller man from his seat. “Come on!”

Ignis blinked and stumbled behind his smaller companion as he pulled him to Lunafreya’s office. They stopped, along with several other onlookers, just outside the open door. The scene inside had Ignis fighting the urge to turn and leave, or stay and watch. Prompto’s grip on his arm however, kept him in place. 

* * *

“Noctis! This is a surprise! What can I do for you?” Lunafreya smiled at him as she stood up from her desk and came around to greet him.

Noctis smirked, “I was told to come down here, offer you flowers, and sweep you off your feet.”

He held out the bouquet of saffron and bluebells, with a sneaky smile. Lunafreya rose a brow at him, “But I prefer syllebloosoms.”

“I know. But a certain someone prefers these.” Noctis winked at her.

Lunafreya’s eyes widened and a blush dusted her cheeks, “You cheeky git.” She took the flowers with a happy smile. “I’m sure she’ll love them, thank you. But, why’d you actually do it?”

Noctis heaved a sigh, “Both of my parents threw throw pillows at me. Dad is demanding grandchildren, coming here was as good an escape as any.”

“While that may be true, you’re lying to me demon.” Lunafreya smirked at him.

Noctis wilted, “Do you gotta be like that?”

“I do.”

“Fine, I um, came to see someone that I recently learned worked here.” Noctis mumbled so only Lunafreya heard him, he wasn’t unaware of the audience his presence and incited after all.

Lunafreya made a low humming noise in understanding and called out, “Ignis dear, are you out there?”

Ignis was frozen, not expecting to be called on like that, only Prompto shoving him through the throng of people and into the doorway had him moving.

“Thank you Prom!” Lunafreya smiled at him.

“Any time Princess.” Prompto shoved Ignis in further and closed the door before scattering the onlookers.

“He always knows exactly what to do.” Lunafreya chuckled before turning her gaze fully upon Ignis. “Someone came to visit you Ignis. I’ll leave the two of you to finally get acquainted.” With that she quickly left the room from another door, shutting the men in alone.


	3. Forced Introduction

Noctis blinked, “I... well, that was, unexpected.”

Noctis’ voice jump-started Ignis’ systems and he turned to offer the man his hand, “Ignis Scientia. If I’d known Prompto was introducing me earlier, I would have gone over myself.”

Noctis smiled and took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back gently. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ignis.”

Ignis blushed, “The pleasure is mine, I’m sure, your Highness.”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed, “Noct or Noctis is fine.”

Ignis had a hard time breathing for a few seconds, “Right, sorry.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Noctis gave a small uncertain smile and finally released Ignis’ hand. “I’m not sure if I should be surprised or worried that Luna knew what and who I meant though.”

Ignis’ blush deepened, “I, um, well, that might be more my own fault.”

Noctis cocked his head to the side, “How so?”

“Well, I.” Ignis slumped in defeat and took a seat in one of the many chairs surrounding Lunafreya’s desk. “I’ve, um. According to Prompto I’ve been pining after you for several centuries now, so he and Lunafreya have evidently been conspiring to get us together. Which I’m sure is why Lunafreya suggested I start going to that coffee shop, with the lure that they actually serve Ebony there.”

Noctis could tell when someone was beginning to ramble, so with a grin, he walked over to the obviously flustered angel and gently pressed his own lips to his, silencing him. “Centuries huh? That how long it took you to be able to drink that crap?”

Ignis had simultaneously frozen and melted when Noctis kissed him, now a shaky laugh escaped. “I invented Ebony thank you very much, it’s delicious.”

“You’re crazy. I’ll take my hot chocolate over that any day.” Though Noctis found it interesting that Ignis had invented the vile concoction he drank so religiously.

“I’ve noticed.” There was a quirk to the blonde’s lips that had Noctis leaning in to kiss them again, this time Ignis brought a hand up to hold him there. When he flicked his tongue over Noctis’ bottom lip, Noctis moaned and sank into his lap, allowing Ignis to deepen the kiss. Ignis moaned himself at the contact, “Noct~.”

When they broke for air Noctis smiled at him, “Centuries is a long time to want someone and never do anything about it. Also, Prompto’s an amazing actor. He totally played me earlier, I really thought he didn’t know who I was until I said my name. But, if he’s been trying to get us together, he obviously already knew.”

“It is.” Ignis gave a small nod, and chuckled, “Apparently he is. I was actually just telling him I didn’t need help as I’d hoped you’d be worth the wait.”

Noctis snickered, “Waiting for my majority?”

Ignis huffed a small laugh, “More like, waiting for you to decide if you wanted to be King after your father, or pass on the whole business.”

“Fuck, you really do know me, don’t you?” Noctis shook his head as the other man blushed.

“I’m sorry.”

Noctis leaned down and kissed him again, “Don’t be. It’s nice that at least someone gets me, without me having to explain.”

Ignis gave him a tentative smile, “I’m really not sure where to go with this.”

Noctis laughed and stood up, offering a hand to Ignis. “Well, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, and you aren’t too busy with work. Would you mind coming to the palace with me and explaining my orientation to my father, yet again?”

Ignis smirked and took his hand, “I’d love to.”


End file.
